War of Darkness
by SwiftSilver
Summary: The elves and the Centaurs have been long time enemiesand they haven't fought in ages. But, when on of the elves is injured, everything changes...(Long summary inside) KaixRei(maybe TysonxMax)
1. Chapter 1 The Centaurs

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade *Points at the tattoo* But it DO own this plot and all of the original characters in it. (Basically, I all the names but Rei, Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Dranzer, Drigger, and Dizzi.) And I own the setting/place. Okay? The only thing I don't own is the Beyblade stuff. GOT THAT? GOT THAT?! MINE!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing (Maybe TysonxMax)   
  
Summary: The Centaur clan of the plains have been enemies of the forest elves for ages but war has not come for them since their hatred for each other started. Until now. Darkness is falling upon the land of Tehana and both clans believe the other clan has brought it. And that's not the only problem. One of the elves is stuck with the Centaurs after being injured in a fight. The elves of the forest think that he was taken captive and, in turn, capture the companions of the Centaur they thought was responsible for the 'kidnapping.' This angers both the injured elf and the Centaur but they have no time to worry about that. The Centaurs try to drive out the injured elf. When this happens, the Centaur and the elf leave along with two young Centaurs. How will they get the companions back and can they unite their two clans to stop the fighting?  
  
Notes: *Smiles* Here we have it. Chapter 1 of my newest fic. :) I really hope you all enjoyed Missing. It was pretty fun to write. Though not as fun as InuBodi and Hell On Wheels. This one will be pretty fun too. Have fun! *Is sorry to say that we only meet the Centaurs in this chapter.*  
  
Chapter 1- The Centaurs  
  
The Huvenin fields of Tehana were washed in gold as the sun rose over the Centaur village. Huven was the only Centaur village on Tehana and therefor very large. The Centaurs that lived in the village only really got along with each other and their winged companions and often argued with other beings over land.  
  
As the sun continued to rise, the village inhabitants began to stir. On the edge of the village, looking out over the wide plain, was the home of one of the elite Centaur warriors. Kai was a powerful shire-centaur. His horse body was the form of a chestnut shire. The soft 'feathers' over his hooves were white and his silky tail was black.  
  
The Centaurs, due to the fact that it was uncomfortable to lie on their sides, usually slept with their horse bodies laying down and their human body against a padded wall. They'd grown accustomed to the position and it was easy for them to sleep like that.  
  
Kai opened his crimson eyes now, gazing out his front window. He'd left the cloth window cover up that night because it was summer and the house stayed warm at night. Grunting, Kai got to his feet(or hooves) and left his house.   
  
The houses of the Centaurs were made of stone and the roof was from the tall golden grass that grew in the fields. Centaurs-despite the fact that they could not easily make roofs well themselves-never had leaking roofs. They usually payed field nymphs to make their roofs. The nymphs enjoyed the work and rarely asked for much. They were the only real friends of the Centaurs.  
  
Someone called out a greeting to Kai as he left his house. He didn't even look to see who it was. He continued down the slop to the plain, the sun falling over his bare chest and shoulders.  
  
"It is almost time to start planting the ice corn." His phoenix companion, Dranzer, told him. The phoenix was soaring above the Centaur's head now. A sharp cry announced the arrival of Kai's second companion, the White-tailed Hawk named Tempest. She alighted on his shoulder, hooking her sharp talons into his tanned skin. He'd grown used to it and hardly noticed even a prick.  
  
"Good morning, Tempest and Dranzer." Kai greeted, coming to a halt at the bottom of the slope. The morning field workers were out harvesting the last of the spring crops, some even preparing to plant their summer seeds.  
  
"High aurora, Kai." Tempest greeted. Each companion of the Centaurs seemed to have their own way of greeting others, depending on the time of day. Tempest had always greeted Kai with 'high aurora' which was essentially the same thing as 'good morning.'  
  
"I agree, Dranzer. But the Elders don't think we should plant it this year. They sense something coming and they don't think some of our better crops will survive." Kai told the phoenix.  
  
"I do not like the sound of that. They should not stop us from at least attempting to plant the good crops. If they are wrong we will pay for the mistake." Tempest said, gazing out at the working Centaurs.  
  
"You are right, Tempest. We would pay for the fault if the elders stopped us from planting without a reason." Kai turned his head to the left at the sound of small hooves. A young thoroughbred-centaur pranced to a stop next to him. He seemed a bit nervous because he was hopping from his right hooves to his left. Kai raised an eyebrow at the young stallion. "Do you need something, Max?"  
  
The blonde-haired thoroughbred stopped hopping and just stood there. His centaur form's coat was a deep cinnamon, his hooves black, and his tail red-brown. "Well...Tyson and I were wondering...Uhm...If you could..." He stopped, scuffing the ground with one small hoof.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
Max looked up at him, worried that he'd annoyed the warrior. Kai smiled at him and Max flushed slightly. Kai was well-liked among most of the young centaurs, male and female, and rarely smiled at anyone. Not only that, but Max was fairly shy. Receiving a smile from the handsome warrior- who rarely smiled -caused him to blush.  
  
"We wanted to know if you could help us teach our companions to hunt." Max finally said.  
  
"That is up to your mothers." Kai responded. Dranzer, having been hovering in the air above the two, landed by Kai and folded his great wings.  
  
"Oh...So I should come back after we've asked them?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes. Both of you."  
  
"Okay...Thank you, sir."  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Umm...Thank you, Kai..."  
  
The young centaur trotted off and Kai watched him go, shaking his head. "You have a lot of young ones falling for you, Kai." Tempest commented.  
  
"Don't remind me. But I don't think Max is one of them. He and his friend Tyson are very close."  
  
"That is true. So, do we have a patrol today?" Tempest inquired, stretching out her right wing before refolding it.  
  
"Yes. We're going to be the outer patrol for tonight." Kai told her.   
  
"Excellent!" Dranzer loved night patrols.  
  
Kai grinned at him. "What if I don't want you coming with me?" Kai said.  
  
"You'll be running from me if you try and leave me behind. Besides! Tempest is as blind as a bat in the dark! No offense, my friend."  
  
"Bats navigate very well in the dark, Dranzer." Kai reminded the phoenix.  
  
"You know what...Shut up...You know what I meant."  
  
"Of course. Let us see how our young thoroughbred is doing. I think I would enjoy teaching them to work with their companions in a hunt."  
  
"I would love to help as well." Tempest said.  
  
"Then you may. I'm afraid Dranzer wouldn't be of much help." Kai looked apologetically at the phoenix as he climbed the hill and Dranzer took flight.  
  
"That is alright. Tempest is better fit for the hunt as I am better fit for night patrol." Dranzer answered.  
  
"Much better fit for night patrols." Tempest agreed.  
  
So...What do you think? I enjoyed typing that chapter and I think it will turn out being a lot easier to write about the Centaurs than it is to write about the elves o.o I don't know why. ^.^ But that's okay. *Wishes she could tell them what the elves are like now* ;.; Thanks for reading and please review! Later!  
  
ice corn: White/blue corn with a sweet taste. Grown only in summer.  
  
The companions of Centaurs: Every Centaur has a bird companion but every warrior has two companions. Kai's companions are a giant male phoenix(about as tall as a male centaur) named Dranzer and a female white-tailed hawk named Tempest. Max's companion is a female Ferruginous hawk by the name of Serenity. Tyson's is a male Common Kestrel named Rift. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Elves

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or the names from Beyblade. I DO own the plot, the setting, the original/characters , and any gods, customs/religions, and original plants in this fic as well.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing (Maybe TysonxMax)  
  
Notes: *Hasn't posted the first chapter as she's typing this.* :) I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and will enjoy this one. I've been thinking of this fic all day. Couldn't get the first chapter off of my mind in Language Arts/English in 4th period. Couldn't stop thinking about what some of the customs might be while in Math(5th period) and my mind kept wondering how I was going to write this chapter while I was in History(6th period). It was insane. I had to go back an change the names of Tyson and Max's companions because I have an idea for them. :) Okay. This chapter's going to be kind of hard but I'll make it as good as I can. ^.^ Oh. I have a question. See, a lot of fics that I read mention 'the Abbey' but I've never really gotten the whole story on it. o.o So I have no idea what it really is. *Looked it up in the dictionary after reading 'GoldenPhoenix.' ;.; Dictionary definition: A monastery headed by an abbot or a convent of nuns headed by an abbess' And I'm thinking that's not what it is o.o Help? *Looks lost* Well, here's the next chapter where we hear about the elves :) And we meet our last two *special* characters.  
  
Chapter 2- The Elves  
  
Sunlight lanced through the emerald branches of forest trees, showering the elven-village of Nimen in gold. The call of morning-birds rang through in the air, drawing the elves from their resting dreams and bringing them out from their homes.  
  
One elf, his long black hair pulled back and wrapped in white silk, stepped from his home and on to the deck. His gaze fell on the rest of the village and he couldn't help but smile. The village shops were set at the bases of the tree which held the shop-owner's house. Most tree had two or three houses but some, like Rei's, bore only one. Each house was made out of wood and the roofs made of pine branches.  
  
Stretching his arms over his head, Rei yawned. He hadn't gotten much sleep, having been on the first night patrol with his tiger companion, Drigger. With a sigh, Rei made his way down the spiral steps that hugged his tree's trunk.  
  
Upon reaching the bottom, he was bet by Drigger as well their friends Kenny, another elf, and his doe companion named Dizzi.  
  
"How'd you sleep, Rei?" Kenny asked, grinning. Kenny never got night patrols because it was dangerous for his companion.  
  
"Fine." Rei said, smiling. "Just fine. Have fun out -your- patrol while -I'm- eating my morning meal."  
  
"Yes, well. I'll make it through on last night's meal that I had. While you were on patrol. -You- must be -starved-."   
  
"Maybe." Rei allowed, draping an arm around Drigger's shoulders. Drigger was about the same height as Dizzi, though possibly an inch or so shorter. "You better go. Tchen will be angry with you if you're late."  
  
Kenny nodded. "I know. Yusia was a lot easier on the late ones but, since she got moved to the evening patrols, I'm stuck with Tchen."   
  
"It's too bad that Hintis allowed one of the Ancients to lead a patrol. They're terribly strict. They seemed to think that things shoulder never change from how it was when -they- ere young."  
  
"Yeah. Well, see you in a few hours. Enjoy you meal." Kenny nodded to Rei and left him there.  
  
"What's our duty today?" Drigger asked, rubbing his head against Rei's cheek.  
  
"I think Hintis wanted us to hunt on the edge of the prairie."  
  
"So we're basically on hunting duty AND border patrol?" Drigger questioned. "That's rare."  
  
"It is. But I'm glad Hintis trusts us with the border patrol. And I've been wanting to try hunting the prairie borders." Rei said as they made their way to the center of the village where meals were served. "Have you any idea what we might find to hunt?"  
  
"Not really. Though Yusia's companion, the cobra named Kizer, has seen some large beasts. He says the Centaurs don't hunt them at all but occasionally heard them. He's not sure what they heard them for though."  
  
"Sounds interesting...Have you ever seen a Centaur, Drigger?" Rei asked, looking over at his large companion."  
  
"Yes, I have. Met a few as well." Drigger said, nodding.  
  
"Are they as bad as most seem to think?" Rei wanted to know. He may have been an adult but he was still young. Many elves knew very little about Centaurs.  
  
"Not exactly. They don't quite get along with other beings besides each other, their companions, and the field nymphs. They were kind to me though."  
  
"Do they hunt at all?"  
  
"Only those with predatory companions."  
  
"What kind of companions do they have?" Rei asked.  
  
"You're very curious about the Centaurs, aren't you?" Drigger said, chuckling.   
  
"I am. Sorry."  
  
"It is all right. To answer your question, they all have at least one bird companion but every warrior has two companions." Drigger explained as they reached the Center. Their meal consisted of night-elk meat and forest corn.   
  
"Do you think...That the elves and Centaurs will ever become allies?" Rei asked him as he sat down on a log bench that was set against a tree. Drigger sat down beside him and Rei set the full plate- which was made of a wooden disk- of meat he'd gotten for the tiger in front of him. Drigger waited until after he'd finished his first bite to reply.  
  
"I do believe it will happen. Things are changing and the Centaurs are becoming less independent. The elves are as well."  
  
"I think I'd like to meet a Centaur." Rei mused, staring up through the circle of sky above the Center's clearing.  
  
"It would have been nice to introduce you to one of the Centaurs I met but I do not know if they still live." Drigger finished his meal a few minutes before Rei and, once the elf was done, they both stood and returned their 'plates' to the cooks before heading for Rei's house to retrieve his bow.  
  
Rei crouched on the edge of the plain, watching the large creature move through the grasses. Drigger stalked it, unnoticed by any of the heard. The gentle whisper of the wind in the grass calmed the animals and distracted them from others sounds that may have reached their ears otherwise.  
  
Drigger was almost touching the animal's lion-like tail before it noticed him and reared, bellowing. Rei got the chance to examine it for a moment before it whirled to face Drigger. What he saw was a red-brown beast with a broad, sloped head and green eyes. His ears were about the size of a deer's ears.  
  
Drigger let out a pulsing growl and launched himself at the beast, burying his claws into either side of it's neck and racking it's chest with his back claws. The beast attempt to butt him in the face with it's nose but he clamped his jaws over the creature's mouth, slowly suffocating him.  
  
Rei, sighing, stood and moved over to the two animals and Drigger released the beast's mouth and unhooked his claws. The tiger-companion stood, shaking himself. "If it hadn't been in such a good position for a quick kill, I would have let you help." Drigger told the elf.  
  
Rei smiled, nodding. "I understand. We'll have to either set a weight spell on him or get some help from your friends. He's too large for just the two of us to take back."  
  
"Yes. What would you prefer?"  
  
Rei didn't get a chance to answer. The cry of a hawk caught their attention and they turned to see where it was coming from.  
  
:) You're lucky I'm writing ANOTHER chapter before I even post the first two. *Grins* I really like typing this. And I'm kind of changing how I write this. I had a meeting for Rei and Kai planned but I changed my mind on how they first meet. So...Yeah. Hope you liked that. Thanks for reading and please review! Later! 


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. :) I own the plot, the setting/place/planet, any original characters, any original plants, and any original customs/traditions used here :)   
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing (Possible TysonxMax)  
  
Notes: o.o I'm really not supposed to be typing a third chapter for this. I'm SUPPOSED to be doing chapter 12 and 13 for InuBodi ;.; Oops. I might do that after this chap.:) You'll enjoy the next...five chapters of InuBodi. :) They're good. Anyway. Here you go. Next Chapter.  
  
Chapter 3- Meeting  
  
Kai watched Tempest launch off of his bare arm and begin her morning hunt. On either side of Kai were Tyson and Max. Tyson was also a thoroughbred-Centaur but he was chocolate-brown with peach hooves and a black tail.  
  
Perched on Tyson's bare arm was his Common Kestrel, Rift. Max's Ferruginous hawk, Serenity, sat on his bare shoulder. She did her best not to hurt his shoulder too much, but it was hard to keep herself up without gripping with her talons. Kai couldn't help but feel sorry for the two young Centaurs. It had taken him many years to get used to the feel of Tempest's talons in his skin.  
  
Tempest called out gleefully. She was obviously enjoying herself and Kai couldn't blame her. He hadn't been able to take her hunting for a long while.  
  
The white-tailed hawk, having caught sight of her prey, banked before gliding down and snatching a large prairie rat up in her talons. She bent her head in flight and took the rat by it's tail before gliding over to her Centaur companion and alighting on his arm.  
  
Rei, watching from a distance with Drigger by his side, was awed. He'd never seen predatory birds outside of the forest before and he was amazed at how quickly they could catch their prey. None of the forest birds hunted that well. "That was excellent...Do the Centaurs teach them that?"  
  
"They let the adult hunting birds teach the juveniles to hunt. I don't think that those two other birds can hunt. They are young like their Centaur companions."  
  
"Do you think we could go talk to them?" Rei asked. Drigger shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure how the warrior will react but I don't see any harm in trying either. Despite the stories I've heard, I do not believe the Centaurs to be blood-thirsty. Come but stay close behind me." Drigger started off and Rei, after throwing a shield over their kill, followed him.   
  
Kai, having set Tempest to work teaching the clumsy juveniles to fly, stretched his arms above his head before crossing them and pawing the ground with one huge hoof.  
  
"Where did you companions learn to fly? They're terrible." Kai commented.  
  
Tyson and Max blushed. "We...tried to teach them. But it didn't really turn out well." Tyson explained, grinning sheepishly.  
  
Kai smiled. "I noticed." Something caught Kai's attention and he turned his head in the direction of the forest on the left. Coming towards them was a tiger-probably an elf companion- and a young adult elf.   
  
Curious to see what had brought them away from their forest home, Kai stepped forward, uncrossing his arms and ordering the young Centaurs to stay put. After a moment, Kai realized who the tiger was.  
  
"Drigger. It has been a long time since I last saw you." Kai greeted, lifting a hoof. The tiger, rubbing his cheek against the hoof as he had always greeted Kai, purred.  
  
"It has. A very long time. I wasn't really sure if it was you when we saw you." Drigger looked up at Tempest who was teaching the young birds how to properly bank. "She's a professional, isn't she?"  
  
Kai looked up at the birds, smiling fondly. "The best of our hunters. She's become more skilled than her mother." Kai said. He remember then that the elf was still there. "Who is your friend, Drigger?" Kai asked, nodding to Rei.  
  
"Ah! My friend. This is Rei. He is my elf-companion. We were working a border patrol while we hunted. That was when we heard Tempest's call."  
  
Kai looked back to check on Tyson and Max. They didn't seem to have noticed the elf and were busy watching their companions learn. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Rei. I've always wondered when you'd finally find yourself a worthy companion, Drigger." This caused Rei to blush slightly. Drigger glanced at him, raising an eyebrow at the elf.   
  
"Where is Dranzer?" Drigger asked, not seeing the phoenix around.  
  
"Who knows. He was pretty annoyed when the Elders stopped the planting of the ice corn a few hours ago. He may have gone to argue with them."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that. But why would the Elders stop the planting of the most important crop."  
  
Kai scowled, crossing his arms. "They don't want to risk the ice corn. They sense danger coming."  
  
Drigger rolled his eyes. "They sense danger coming the year that the rain returned to the plains and now they want to stop ice corn planting because 'danger is coming'? I think it's ridiculous."  
  
"So do the rest of us. I think the Iloen family is planting in secret just in case. I'm thinking about doing the same."  
  
Drigger sat down, shaking his head. "You better be careful if you choose to plant against the orders of the Elders, Kai. They will have you banished or put to death if they find out." Drigger warned, eyes worried.  
  
"Yeah, well, according the ELDERS we're all going to die anyway." Kai growled.   
  
"Kai! We've got trouble! Dark wolves are attacking from the mountains!" Someone called.  
  
"Damnit!" Kai whirled, trotting up to Tyson and Max. "Tempest! Take Serenity and Rift and alert the Elders! If Dranzer isn't there find him and bring him to me! Tyson, Max, return to you homes and protect your mothers and sisters. But be careful if they get to you house. Keep them out of it or there wont be any room to fight them off. GO!" The two thoroughbred-Centaur's raced off and Kai turned to Drigger and Rei. "Are you two helping?"  
  
Drigger nodded. "I will. Rei?"  
  
"I will as well."  
  
Kai smiled. "Just be careful, both of you. Come on." He looked thoughtful. "Can you carry him, Drigger? It would be much faster."   
  
"I am not fit for being ridden. Can you carry him instead?"  
  
"If he would not mind."   
  
Rei shook his head.  
  
"Can you shoot while riding?" Kai asked, moving over to him.   
  
"Yes. Very well." Rei said, looking up at him.  
  
"Good. Hop on."  
  
Rei, with Drigger's help, swung on to Kai's horse-form's back and slipped an arrow from his quiver. "I'm ready."  
  
"All right. Let's go Drigger."  
  
Kai halted at east edge of the village, watching the dark wolves approach. Dark wolves were more than twice the size of normal wolves and thin, 6-inch fangs that were sharper than Dranzer's talons or Drigger's own teeth.  
  
Rei had never seen the beasts for and wonder where it would be best to shoot them. Did they have the same weak points as a normal wolf? "Kai? Where would it be best for me to shoot them?"  
  
"Behind their ribs. Their souls are kept there. Once you hit their souls they become light wolves." Kai replied. "Damnit...If Dranzer doesn't get here soon, I'll be fighting with my hooves."  
  
"I am here! Finally! Here, Kai. Your glaive." Dranzer gave Drigger a happy greeting as he dropped Kai's glaive. Kai caught it, wondering what had made the phoenix so happy. He'd ask him later.  
  
"Get ready!" Someone yelled.  
  
Kai swung the glaive into a half-defense, half-offense position, lifting his front left hoot off of the ground, ready to kick if a dark wolf got too close to fight with the glaive. No one seemed to care that Rei was there. All they were thinking about was protecting their home and families.  
  
Tempest shrieked from her position in the sky. Seven other hunting birds were circling the sky along with her, ready to launch a group attack once they'd decided on a target.  
  
"They're here!" Came another call. Kai lunged into battle, soon growing accustomed to the feel of Rei on his back and unconsciously learning to move in ways that would not disrupt the elf's work.  
  
A dark wolf launched himself at Kai and was quickly disposed of by his glaive. Turning, Kai caught sight of a warrior being attack by three dark wolves. Muttering, Kai went to him, killing one wolf and going into battle with another. The wolf he was fighting lunged at his legs, teeth bared. Kai kicked him between the eyes with a powerful hoof. The wolf fell unconscious and Kai stabbed him behind his ribs. The dark wolf's black fur faded to white and it awoke, leaping to it's feet. With a quick apology, the light wolf galloped off, engaging in battle with a dark wolf.  
  
Rei, on Kai's shire-back, released his bowstring and watch the arrow hit it's target behind a dark wolf's ribs. The wolf snarled and faded to a light wolf. The arrow fell to the ground. Tail waving slightly, the white wolf gently picked up the arrow, trotted to Kai's side and rose on it's hind legs to hand the arrow back to Rei. Rei accepted it and the light wolf disappeared into the throng of fighters.  
  
Rei could tell the Centaurs would win this as he watched Kai's hawk Tempest lead the other hunters into a dive, attacking a wandering dark wolf. His eyes then found Dranzer and Drigger who were working together to fight a pair of dark wolves who had pulled a Centaur down.  
  
"How many arrows to you have left?" Kai asked.  
  
"One. I used them all but the last wolf brought one back."  
  
"All right." Kai looked around, hands clenched around his glaive's handle. "Shade!" Kai called.  
  
The answering croak of a raven caused Kai's head to turn up. The old gray raven glided down and landed on the ground before Kai. He was an old raven but he was brave. He had no fear of the dark wolves.  
  
"I need to you find and return Rei's arrows." Kai said.  
  
The raven, happy to help, launched into the air and disappeared into the fight. "Will he be okay?" Rei asked the shire-Centaur.  
  
"I wouldn't have called him otherwise." Kai said, stabbing a passing wolf behind the ribs and turning it into a light wolf. "He is old and very wise. And he can move quicker than these dark wolves can think."  
  
"I don't know much about dark wolves but I thought they were intelligent."  
  
"They are, for the most part. But it's their mating season so they're a bit irrational. They usually know not to fight us."  
  
"I see." Rei accepted the two arrows the Shade brought back, setting one up to shoot. When he had an opening, he shot the dark wolf coming up behind Dranzer. Kai thanked him.  
  
  
  
The battle was over fairly quickly and only three Centaurs were injured. All but seven of the dark wolves were turned to light wolves and the remaining ones ran from the fight. After taking care of the injured Centaurs, Kai went to Rei who was sitting with Drigger.  
  
"You should have your injury looked at." Kai said. Rei didn't think Kai had noticed the dark wolf who had buried it's fangs briefly in Rei's leg.  
  
"Alright..." Rei muttered.  
  
Kai smiled at him. "Don't pout. Just go find a free healer. They're all woman so they're kind. The woman have nothing against elves."  
  
"Do you?" Rei challenged.  
  
"No. I never have."  
  
There. It's 10 PM and I have school tomorrow so I have to stop typing. *Doesn't have time to do 12 and 13 for InuBodi ;.; Hope you liked that. Thanks for reading and please review. Later! 


	4. Chapter 4 Yeah, I forgot the name

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. And that's the only thing I don't own for this fic. Okay?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing  
  
Notes: XD Wow. I didn't really expect anyone to care much for this fic but the few reviewers I've had are liking it. *Forgot to save her reviews to disk AGAIN* . . I'll reply to reviews in chapter 5 I think. Maybe. I wont write Chapter 5 until I'm done with Ch. 16 of InuBodi because I've been neglecting the fic and I really need to get those chapters done. Anyway... Okay. I'm not usually the 'OH-MY-GOD-HE-IS-SO-HOT' kind of person. I couldn't care less about how 'hot' someone looks. Personally, I think Orlando Bloom is...Maybe not ugly, but not exactly that good looking either. Viggo Mortenson just looks good as Aragorn...So, yeah. I usually don't care. But last night(Feb. 29, 2004) at the academy awards...Johnny Depp 333 *Slow smile* He looked SO good. *Sounds like a 'popular' person.* But he did. Really. One of my friends said he looked like a guy from a boy band *Scowls* He didn't. She didn't like his hair but I loved it. *Grins* Why am I telling you this? Because I feel like it. I tried to find some pictures of him at the Academy Awards but I couldn't find any ;.; Anyway...Here's you Chapter. *Thinks about Johnny as she types.*  
  
Chapter 4- Captives  
  
Rei hadn't really realized how much pain his leg was causing him until he'd stood up to find a healer. Now, as he limped out of a healer's hut, it felt much better but still hurt to walk on. Some of the warriors gave him suspicious glances but most ignored him.  
  
"As if I could do them any harm..." Rei murmured.  
  
"Hey there! How's your leg?" A young Centaur trotted up to walk beside Rei. He had dark navy hair which was loosely tied back.  
  
"Better than before. Who might you be?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm Tyson. My friend Max and I are getting help from Kai to train our companions." Tyson explained. "Don't you have a companion?" Tyson asked.  
  
Rei nodded. "Kind of, yes. I think elf companions are a bit different than Centaur companions. We can inhabit the bodies of our companions if we want. They do have to agree though, considering we take over the whole body and our minds are in control." Rei explained.  
  
"That'd be awesome. It'd be fun to be my companion. I'd love to have wings and be able to hunt like they do." Tyson said as they reached the edge of the village. The could see Kai down in the fields, speaking to another warrior. Rei could hear him and guessed that Tyson could as well. They both watched and listened to the warriors.  
  
"But the dark wolves don't usually attack at this time of year nor in broad daylight, Kai." The stranger said.   
  
"They weren't just dark wolves, Tay. They were something else...The thing that got Rei...I never saw it or heard. I didn't feeling it. I'm thinking that some of the dark wolves weren't really there. That they were just distractions...To keep us busy enough not to notice another being there." Kai replied, crossing his arms over his tanned chest and staring at the setting sun over the distant mountains. (A/N: Sure. Let's say they can look straight at the sun without worry. :) Kai can in InuBodi, can't he? *Grins*)  
  
"Look, whatever they were, no one ever attacks us at this time of year. The Elders must be right, Kai. Something's coming and it's trouble." Tay looked at his fellow warrior.  
  
"Tay. The Elders don't know anything. We've known for centuries that something is coming and the Elders predict it's coming every other year. It just so happens that they choose to 'predict' that it's coming the year that it actually comes."  
  
"I know...But I like to think that the Elders can see ahead of time...I really wish they could...Kai? Do you think it's the elves' fault? I do...I think -they- are the cause of this all." Tay said.  
  
Kai glared at him. "The elves have nothing to do with it, Tay. The elves are creatures of light and are therefore never involved with darkness. You've been listening to the Elders and the warriors too much. I -know- you believe that the Elders know everything and I wish you would stop trusting them. They're fools." Kai growled.  
  
Tay grabbed his sword hilt and drew his blade. "The Elders are not fools."  
  
"Hn. Only a moment ago you agreed with me."  
  
"Only to see what you really thought. I'll tell the whole clan that what you think of the Elders. Then we'll see what -they- think of you." Tay raised his sword to Kai's throat. "And maybe they'll let me kill you."  
  
Kai grabbed the sword's blade with his bare hand and pushed it down. "Threaten me all you like, Tay. I'm not staying anyway. I've had enough of the Elders. If the clan continues to let them decide everything then the Centaurs are going to die out. And quick. Follow who you wish, Tay, but I assure you that the Elders wont take the clan anywhere but to Death." Kai turned and climbed the hill. Tyson stared at him in disbelief.   
  
"You never told me that yo-"  
  
Kai cut him off. "Silence. I'm already in enough trouble as it is. Tay will tell the Elders everything and they'll decide on a punishment by moonrise tomorrow. I don't need the rest of the clan after me as well." The warrior stepped into his house, followed by Rei and Tyson.  
  
"What will the Elders' punishment be?" Tyson asked, worried.  
  
Kai shrugged. "I really don't care. I don't plan on staying to recieve it." Kai answered. He stopped in the center of the main room, eyes narrowing. "My companions..." Kai spun around and trotted out of the house, once again followed by the other two. A scream of rage could be heard from the fields and Kai skidded to a halt at the sight of his two companions being captured in a light-net.  
  
"My clan..." Rei whispered. "No..."  
  
Dranzer screeched, lashing out at the light-net with his talons. The net did not break, only tightening around the giant phoenix and the little hawk. "They are your clan?" Kai demanded, whirling to face Rei. His crimson eyes were gleaming with anger. "What the -hell- are they taking my companions for?"  
  
"I don't -know- Kai! I really don't!" When Rei looked out at the fields, the elves and their captives were gone.   
  
"Kai! The elves! They spoke to the warriors. They said something about taking your companions because you took their warrior. I'm guess that's Rei...But we didn't take him..." Max had joined them.  
  
"Damnit! Damnit...Damnit..." Kai closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to look down at Rei. "You can't reason with them, can you?"  
  
"I can hardly walk. There's no way I can reach my home. And, besides, if I went back and told them that I was here because I wanted to be and that I'd helped fight, they'd exile me for helping their enemies. I'm sorry, Kai..."  
  
The warrior shook his head. "It's not your fault, I suppose. But your clan isn't our only concern right now. The Centaurs will chase you out soon because you're a danger to the village. You and I will have to be ready to leave when that happens but it wont be immediate so we need to use all of our spare time to gather what we'll need." Kai said.  
  
Rei nodded in agreement. "Okay...Where will we go?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. But we wont stay gone. We'll figure something out. Some way to unite our clans...We'll need it for whatever the Hells send us." Kai murmured, turning to his house once more and going in. Rei limped after him and the young thoroughbreds.  
  
"We want to come too, Kai. Neither of us trust the Elders either and the warriors are becoming more and more like puppets of the Elders." Max said.  
  
Kai studied them for a long moment before looking away. "If you really wish to come, you may. But you can't tell anyone you're leaving with us. They'll stop you. The clan needs more warriors and they wont want to lose you two potentials. Go on. Get ready but be careful about it. Alert your companions as well."  
  
"All right. Thanks, Kai. We'll be back." The two young Centaurs left, leaving Rei with Kai.  
  
"Where's Drigger?" Kai asked as he search a cabinet for something.  
  
"Out hunting." Rei answered, wondering what Kai was looking for.  
  
Kai pulled a black leather belt from the cabinet and put it on before taking out a satchel of the same color but unknown material. He tied that to his belt before moving on to the chest at the end of his bed. "Go ahead and look around. If you find anything you think we'll need, take it. I'm positive I'm going to forget everything important.." Kai said. Rei laughed, causing the warrior to grin.  
  
-I still don't see what everyone has against the Centaurs.- Rei thought as he began his search. -Well, that's a lie. I see what they have against Centaur Elders and their warriors but not Kai, the women and the young ones...-  
  
Okay. I'm done for tonight. My desk is leaving a big red mark on my wrist and it's getting sore. *Knows that she's going to get a major headache as soon as she stands up* I think I need caffeine. I haven't had coke in a week or two. *Dies* Well! *Can't get Johnny Depp's image out of her head* Thanks for reading and please review! Later!  
  
P.S. If you find any pictures of Johnny at the Academy Awards EMAIL THE LINK TO ME! 3333 I'll love you forever! (Which I already do if you're a reviewer)   
  
P.P.S I actually got a kind of negative review for Missing. It was actually a review for InuBodi I think but the person didn't seem to like Missing O.o Which is a first. Of course, they liked -IB- which doesn't happen to be -MY- plot. 


	5. Chapter 5 Preparing

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing this. So leave me alone.  
  
Rating: PG-13. You know why.  
  
Notes: Yeah. If you don't read YYH fanfic/yaoi, then you wouldn't have seen the note in mine. So I'll tell you here. I had to turn DogsBody back in. It was overdue (Since I still had it on March 16 and it was due on February 28) and I wont be able to check it out again until I put on hold(on my sister's card because my fine is over the limit). ;.; So Ch. 13 is going to have to wait. Meanwhile, I'm having problems finding time to type so I might not do Chapter 7 of HoW until I need to type Chapter 8. Keep in mind that I'm working on a YYH chapter-fic(two if I decided to put up the one I started) and I am also working on a *Gasp* NON-YAOI YYH fanfic for a different FF account. *Deep breath* So bear with me. 333 I love you all! And I'm not able to reply to reviews in this chap. I...Yeah. You know I didn't save them. Um... I may have even more of a problem because I may be *rubs head* grounded. For the first time in my life. Because I'm...kind of failing math. And I have a C+ in Science and History...And I don't know what I have in Language Arts/English. O.o See, I'm failing math because we aren't allowed to turn in assignments if we didn't finish one of the problems. And I almost always have a problem that I don't understand. So then I don't turn it in because I get my next assignment and I don't get something on THAT. It piles up. The only thing this semester that I've done everything for is trigonometry. Which is REALLY easy. Uhm...No excuses for History or Science. I'm falling about a percentage short of a B- in those. LA/E...Yeah. I think I have around a C...Why? I dunno. The funny thing? I'm going in to Honors English next year instead of English Nine. O.o Eep. Why am I telling you this? I had to put it somewhere. *sighs* Okay. Yeah. You just want the chapter. Greedy readers! 333  
  
Chapter 5- Preparing  
  
Rei leaned against the outside wall of Kai's home, wondering where the warrior had gone. Tyson and Max were at home, doing their best to get ready in secret. This left Rei alone, now wondering where Drigger was as well.  
  
"Kai want to look for something out in the fields. I don't know where your companion is." Came a voice from the room of Kai's home. Rei looked up to find the old raven, Shade.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"I am not just a raven. Special breed, I suppose you could say. Some of your thoughts are thoughts I can hear." Shade said, hopping to the edge of the roof.  
  
"Oh..." Rei looked out at the valley, wondering now what Kai might be looking for. As he watched the golden grass of the valley, a though came to him. "Shade?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kai told me that the dark wolves were attacking because it was their season but he told the other warrior that it was something else. And he told the warrior that he had not seen or heard whatever attacked me...but somehow he knew that I was injured..."  
  
Shade was silent for a moment. "When Kai told you it was their season, he was telling the truth. But I think he also remembered that Dark Wolves don't live normally live in the mountains at this time. So they did not just attack because they have become foolish but for some other reason as well. As for your injury...I was wondering about that, too. I can only think that there is something he isn't telling us. Did you see the beast that attacked you?"  
  
Rei thought about it for a moment, biting his lip. -Had- he seen it? Rei tried to remember what he was doing when he was bitten and it became harder and harder for him to remember actually feeling the bite at all. "I don't think I did...But I can't really remember feeling the bite either."  
  
"We must ask Kai how he knew you were injured. He should be back soon. Are you done raiding the house?" Shade asked.  
  
Rei nodded. "I can't think of anything else we might need..." Rei stopped. How did Shade know that they were leaving? How did -Shade- know that Kai had told him to take whatever he felt they would need? "Shade?"  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Did Kai tell you that we are leaving?"  
  
"He has asked me to join you, so yes. And you are wondering how I knew that he asked you to find things you would need."  
  
"I am."  
  
"He has asked me to do the same and says that I need not check the house because you have already done so." Shade responded. "Kai. Did you find what you were looking for?" The old raven asked.  
  
"Yes. Have you found anything we may need?" Kai asked the both of them.  
  
"I found a few but not much can be found that the Centaurs wont know I took. I don't know about Rei."  
  
"I found quite a few things that I think you missed." Rei said, nodding.  
  
"I figured as much. Shade, can you bring the things you found here? We need to be ready to go before tonight." Kai told him.  
  
"I can. But we wish to ask you something, Kai."  
  
Kai tilted his head a bit. "What is it?"  
  
"About how you knew that Rei was injured if you did not see nor hear whatever attacked him." Shade said.  
  
Kai shook his head. "That is that problem. I did not see it, hear it, or feel it yet I knew when Rei got injured. I do not know how but I did."  
  
"Is that it? Or is there more?" Shade challenged. He always wanted the full story, even when he knew he wouldn't get it.  
  
"If there was more and I didn't tell you, then it would be because I didn't feel you needed to know. But that is all, Shade."  
  
The raven nodded. "Alright. I will be back shortly." The raven launched into the air and left Rei and Kai.  
  
"He's not as bad as he seems." Kai told Rei, who obviously wasn't liking the bird. "He gets a bit nosy and sometimes temperamental when he's worried. I think he's worried now. Come on. We need to get everything together. You're going to have to be ready to ride when we leave. We all know that you can't walk on your own for longer than a few minutes."  
  
As Rei limped into the house after Kai, something else came to mind. "Kai? How are we going to carry everything?" He knew there was a way to fix the problem with elf magic but he had never learned it in his own training.  
  
Kai looked back at Rei over his shoulder. "I have my ways."  
  
Ah... Yeah. Short chapter. I can't think right now. o.o I do have a few things to say though. First, after re-reading chapter 3 and 4, I realize that I made a lot of mistakes with my verb tenses and I apologize if it slowed anyone down. Second- The two things that Rei talked to Shade about were not originally a problem. But I realized my mistakes after reading Ch. 3 & 4 and I had to provide an explanation even if no one noticed/cared. ;.; Uhm...Yeah. I'm going to go edit my newer YYH fanfic...See if I can make it read-able. I either have to change the summary or change the story...'Cause part of the summary never happens in the story...Thanks for reading, please review! And sorry about not being able to type Ch. 13 of IB or 7 of HoW sooner! 333 Later! 


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

Notes: Okay. I'm sorry for the long delay on this but be glad I'm not putting it off until IB's done. :) Because that'll be a while. ;.; Sadly. I have to wait until my sister pays her library fines before I can check out DogsBody again but I'm tempted to just type the next few chapters on my own. I don't know. I'm afraid I might not remember everything that went on and I don't want to leave something important out. So I probably wont. I am thinking about doing a fic with the Bladebreakers as wolves, though. I can't help it. I absolutely adore wolves and it's hard to resist the urge to make the Bladebreakers wolves in a fic. :) But first, I must finish OE. It'll end soon and I hope no one is expecting the ending it will have. I think you'll be suprised. It might be disappointing for some of you but I really want to use the ending idea for something and OE was the only one that I felt willing to use it on. o.o Yeah. Anyway. Here's WoD Chapter 6 with reviews. FINALLY.  
  
Chapter 4 Reviews  
  
Devlinn Reiko- XD My god. Imagine it. Centaur-Kai and topless. AND tanned. *Drooling fit* Even better? I have a growing obsession with draft horses. Especially shires. Which makes Kai look even better in my mind. :) And that's why all of the horses in OE are shires 33 Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bluum- o.o I'm sorry that I don't update this one as often as the others. I don't know why. Maybe it's because the reviews for this one keep forgetting to save themselves and I find this fiction very hard to write. I want it to be just right for my readers. *Looks back at chapters* o.o That's weird. It must have been a short faze for me. I have a thing for hair. No sick thoughts. What I meant was that I'm really picky about how hair looks. Not like I criticize people for hair I don't like but, when I see hair I like I can't help but like the person. Thing is, i very rarely like how someone's hair looks. Johnny's hair only looks good how it was at the Oscars. :) And Orlando Bloom only looks good with Legolas's hair, otherwise I hate him. Viggo Mortenson only looks good with Aragorn's hair...etc. Yeah. Anyway. Thanks for reviewing. I need caffeine. Badly. VCVCVC x.x   
  
Ashla- First, I don't think I ever answered your question about whether Kenny will be coming in... :) Don't worry about him not coming up again. He'll be around soon. As for Kai topless...*big grin* I know how you feel. If I could draw Kai, I'd draw centaur-Kai. I can draw horses, I just can't draw anime-style people ;.; I really with I could draw Kai and Rei. I'd be drawing them all day :) o.o I don't know how many fics I have. Is your sis a good writer? *Grins* She sure makes a good background. Too bad my sister doesn't write fics . . And I don't think she knows that I'm completely addicted to yaoi. I don't think she knows what yaoi is though. No that she would think it's wrong...Considering she's bi. O.o But yeah. Anyway. Thanks for reviewing! XD  
  
Shaka- ^.^ Sorry about the slow update and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 5 Reviews-  
  
Devlinn- I hated that when I was at my former friend's house. O.o Only allowed an hour between the two of us and she used most of it. Not that I care now...She hates me. *Grins* Which is okay because my best friend is scared to death of her and she hate my best friend. So I hate her. :) Yeah. Anyway .Thanks a million for reviewing ^.^  
  
Shaka- :) Glad you liked it even if it was short. Thanks a million for reviewing ^.^  
  
Bluum- ^.- I hope that none of my chapters for any fic will ever be that short. Now, about 30 Years. It is -not- horrible. XD I don't even read R fics but I can't stop reading 30 Years now. I like it too much. :) Just keep up the good work, Bluum. You're doing better on it than you think you are. And I'm glad you enjoy reading reviews because I have a blast typing them. Even in my worst moods, I'm happy when I answer reviews. ^.^ Thanks a million for reviewing!  
  
Sarcasmcat- *Deep breath* Wow. *not sure what to say to that* Well, Swiffy, trying starting with a thank you? o.o Thank you very much. Its words like those that make a writer smile. Like reading a 'critic's' review on a published book. Thank you VERY much. ^.^ And thanks MILLION for reviewing.  
  
Ashla- ^.^ The funny thing is that my mom wasn't even that mad about the F in math. I'm scared though. My math teacher called my house saying that I had a lot of missing assignment. :) Thing is, I have a D now thanks to my last test. It's not like I don't know what I'm doing. I'm actually very good at math. I just never end up finishing assignments. In fact, the ninth grader next to me turns in ALL of her homework but she failed her test. I turn in next to none and I got a B on it. o.o Yeah. So I was never grounded. ^.- My mom got mad at my sister for her F but not me for mine. Not sure why but whatever. I'm happy to work harder if she's willing to not yell at me. Anyway, thanks a million for reviewing and for being one of my loyal reviewers. :) You, Dev, Shaka, and Bluum 33My Loyal Reviewers33  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Escape  
  
The sounds of shouts caused Rei to wake wit ha start and he gazed around the room with his golden eyes. Kai must have heard them a moment after Rei because he surged to his feet and pulled Rei up by the arm. "Go fetch Tyson and Max. Take them to the edge of the mountain forest." Kai hissed in his ear before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Trembling with sudden excitement, Rei slipped from the house and skirted around the approaching centaurs. No one noticed Rei as he shot off silently towards Tyson's house. He found the window to Tyson's room and climbed through. "Tyson." Rei whispered, shaking the young Centaur's shoulder. "Tyson, come on. We must leave now." Rei told.  
  
Tyson's eyes flew open and he leapt up, forcing Rei to back up. "Sorry, Rei. You startled me. Is it time to go?" Tyson whispered.  
  
"Yeah. We have to get Max and meet Kai at the mountain forest. But we have to be careful."  
  
"I know. Come on. There's a bigger window in the hall that I can climb through." Tyson motioned for Rei to follow him and the two made their way soundlessly into the hall and out the huge window. Once outside, they rushed to Max's house and woke him up before heading for the edge of the village. Rei's wounded leg was burning with pain but he knew he couldn't stop running. Once they reached the edge of the village closest to the mountains, they ran through the shadows towards the forest. To Rei's relief, Kai was already there along with Drigger and a large group of birds hidden in the trees.  
  
Rei stumbled when they finally reached Kai and he sat on his knees, panting and trying to ignore the pain in his leg. Kai, his crimson eyes shining with worry, lie down before Rei and removed a fresh roll of bandage from his little satchel. Rei couldn't help but smile. So -that- was how Kai was carrying everything...If Rei hadn't been in so much pain he might have gone on wondering what kind of magic was put on the satchel...  
  
"Clean and rebind your wound. We have a little bit of time to spare." Kai murmured, drawing a canteen of water from the satchel as well and handing both items to Rei.  
  
"Thank you." Rei whispered, shifting his position and beginning to work on his wound as Kai pushed himself to his feet and looked up at the village where his home was burning.  
  
I got lucky. Kai thought. If Rei hadn't heard them coming and woken up, I wouldn't have awoken in time...  
  
"I'm ready." Rei said, slowly getting to his feet and handing the canteen and leftover binding to Kai. He returned them to his satchel before lying down on the ground once more so Rei could get on his back.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Max asked, looking around.   
  
"Yes. You companions will be fine, max and Tyson. The owls will guide them in flight." Kai assured them. "Come. We must get going."  
  
"Do you know where we're going now?" Rei asked, wrapping his arms round Kai's waist in order to keep from falling off. Rei was too busy with the shiver that went down his back at the contact with Kai's skin to notice the quick intake of breath from Kai at the contact.  
  
Regaining his composure, Kai nodded. "We're going to see an old friend of mine...Hoping she hasn't changed her migration route." Kai responded. Rei, being a creature of light, had a strong fear of the night and darkness but, for an unknown reason, Kai's voice soothed his fears.  
  
"Do you mean...that we're going to see -her-?" Drigger sounded displeased.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She's crazy. What good is going to her going to do us?" Drigger grumbled.  
  
"Look, Drigger. As much as you hate her, you know she's the real thing. Unlike the Elders."  
  
Rei found himself wishing he knew Kai as well as Drigger did. They seemed to be good friends and Rei wanted that same friendship with the Centaur warrior...Well, maybe not the same. What he found himself wanting was a bit different... In order to take his mind off of those thoughts, Rei spoke. "Who are we going to see?"  
  
"Legend. She used to be an elf but something changed when her husband left her. She's half demon, half elf now and she's schizophrenic. But she's brilliant. Her and Drigger never did get along, though." Kai said.  
  
"Shut up, Feather Foot. At least one of her sides isn't madly in love with -me-." Drigger countered.  
  
"Oh, Gods. Don't remind me." Kai said, shuddering. "It bad enough that I have to put up with her in order to get anything out of her...She seems to think I like her." Kai said.  
  
Tyson and Max snickered. "I'm guessing she's not really your type." Tyson said.  
  
Kai grinned. "No. I don't think I'd be able to handle three women at once. Actually, two women and a man. Her third personality is male." Kai halted. "Oh, Great Gods."  
  
"What?" The other four chorused.  
  
"The male...He's the one who..."  
  
Drigger let out a purring laugh and whipped Kai's legs with his long tail. "Ha! Fate's madly in love with Kai!"  
  
"Damnit. Shut up, Drigger." Kai muttered, starting forward again.  
  
"What? Does that -bother- you?" Drigger purred. "Being loved by a male?"  
  
"No. What bothers me is that the -male- is the weirdest of the three of them and he tried to get me to -sleep- with him. Or her. He tried to get me to sleep with her. Damnit. I'm confusing my self." Kai sighed. Rei, who was resting his chin on Kai's shoulder, smiled.   
  
"Have you ever had a mate, Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"No, Max. I never have." Kai responded. "And please. Don't wait as long as I have to find one. I've seen people go through their lives mateless when the person they love is right before them." Kai said, shaking his head slightly.   
  
"Have you ever done that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I don't believe I have. Not yet anyway." Kai tilted his head a bit. "I don't really know."  
  
"Uhm...How do you know if someone's supposed to be your mate? I mean...You know. Your true mate." Max asked, his blush lost in the darkness.  
  
"You'll know. Believe me. You will." Kai told him, looking over at him. -And I know that you have already figured it out.- Kai said to him through a warrior's mind speech.  
  
-Kai...Despite your words...We both know that you have as well.- Drigger said to him.  
  
-I know, Drigger...It's just a bit hard to grasp...I mean...We only just met...- Kai trailed off.  
  
-You'll get used to it. Now...If only Elves were able to know it when it happens like Centaurs...- Drigger sighed.  
  
"We ought to stop and rest. My legs are killing me." Tyson said, pausing to rub one of his long legs.  
  
"Yes. I suppose so." Kai moved over to the forest and stepped in, continuing until he reached the stream that he knew was there. Kneeling, he allowed the half-asleep Rei to slide off of his back. "I anyone hungry?" Kai asked, looking around. Everyone shook their heads as they knelt to drink from the stream. Kai was glad that they wouldn't have to waste food on this night. With a deep sigh, Kai knelt beside Rei before the stream and withdrew the canteen from his satchel in order to refill it. Once he was done, he cupped his hands and drank from the river before rubbing water on his face to cool off.  
  
"I'm -so- tired." Max murmured, collapsing in the grass and laying on his side. It wasn't comfortable but there was no other way to sleep. The roots from the trees prevented the three Centaurs from leaning comfortably against those. Tyson lie down near Max while Kai stretched his legs and gazed around them.  
  
"You should put it up now." Drigger said, straightening and licking the water from his whiskers.  
  
"I know." Kai drew an orb the side of his hand from the satchel and closed it. "Shi` iriar."[1] Kai said to the amethyst orb. It drifted out of his hand and Kai led Rei and Drigger to the spot below where the orb glided over to. It was hovering a few feet away from Tyson and Max now. Kai lie down on his side in the grass and Drigger lie down up against Kai's shire belly. Rei, worn out, curled up between Drigger's paws and buried his fingers in Kai's hoof feathers while resting his head on Kai's right front leg. Kai sighed and Drigger smiled at Kai's reaction to the touch.  
  
-Yeah. You've figured it out.- Drigger said before drifting off.  
  
-Oh, yeah.-  
  
While Drigger and Kai exchanged words, Tyson and Max were whispering to each other in Huvenian. "Me` nedon qa Rei bruli unev tchven tahv Kai esi mivi ruet ovelane`."[2] Max murmured. Even if Rei had heard him, he wouldn't have been able to understand his words.  
  
"Em otu..."  
  
:) In case anyone was confused, a mate and a true mate are two different things. Everyone has a true mate but some people don't realize until too late that the person they thought was their true mate isn't. Once you have a mate, you can't change anything. :) For Centaurs that is. Elves don't have the ability to sense when someone is their true mate. They have one chance in their lives to check by magic but they can only do it once so they have to be sure that they want to check and see if someone is their true mate. ^.^ Luckily, our Centaurs don't have to worry. Max knows his true mate and Tyson'll figure it out sooner or later. Just a bit slow. Kai, sadly, knows his but his true mate has no clue. *Beams* Confusing? Sorry if it is. :) And guess what! *Big grin* Take a wild guess as to who Drigger's true mate is...:) Hehe.  
  
[1] 'Shi` iriar' is actually from the language I use in my original stories. I made it up so it's copyright ME. :) Anyway. Shi` means 'warrior' and iriar means 'barrier'. My OE readers might recognize 'iriar' as one of the other talking rooms :)  
  
(Shy) (Ih-rye-are)  
  
[2] Me` nedon qa Rei bruli unev tchven tahv Kai esi mivi ruet ovelane`  
  
(May) (neigh-don) (ka) Rei (bruh-lie) (oo-nev) (teh-chi-ven) (tahv) Kai (ess-ee) (Miv-eye) (roo-et) (Oh-vell-on-ay)  
  
I wonder if Rei will find out that Kai is his true mate Ovelane` is actually the word for love but it can be used for mate as well.  
  
[3] Em otu.  
  
(Em) (Oh-two)  
  
Me too Otu is actually 'to' but can be used for 'too'  
  
Anyway. I'm going to go type my whole language in a word document so I can type it in this fic without word telling me it's wrong. :) Thanks for reading and please review! Later! 


	7. Chapter 7 Kenny

Notes: o.o I find writing in "Huvenian" fun. I wont tell you the real name of the language since it's from my books and it's special. ^.^ It's not that I don't trust my reader/reviewers. But there are evil people out there who will take things. *Hums* Yeah. Reviews3   
  
Devlinn Reiko- ^.^ It's my favorite chapter as well. I kept getting mad at myself because things didn't sound good so I kept changing everything until it sounded how I knew it should sound. *happy* ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!   
  
Sarcasmcat- ^.^ It's only going to get thicker, I hope. Remember, they still have to get Kai's companions back. And I assure you, they can't accomplish this mission of theirs without them. ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ashla- ^.^ Long reviews rock! . . Aww. Your sister's no fun. Non-yaoi person. They scare me. All 'omg, EW!' and stuff o.o yeah. I still like that background. XD mad gay guy? That's a scary image o.o Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nessi- New reviewer! Awesome ^.^ So glad you're enjoying this. I have a blast writing it, hard as it is. And yes, I still kind of do want them . . -Hums- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shaka- Lmao. She's going to be SO much fun to mess with. -grins- Especially 'Fate'. You know, the one who's obsessed with Kai? ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
I'll answer reviews for Everything here ^.^ I have to answer them somewhere.  
  
Kithic Phoenix- ^.^ Yupyup. I'm on a roll. I think I counted...four or five chapter fics that I'm working on for Kai/Rei stuff. o.o Maybe I wont delete Blood Reaper. I dunno. :) Anyway. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
The tigris- ^.^ Thank you. Glad you liked it! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Platinum Rei- ^.^ That was my goal. I've always admired how others *CoughBLUUMANDSTARRYCough* show emotion and I wanted to see how I could do. :) And I'm glad there wasn't OOC-ness. I was hoping there wouldn't be. As for the name XD I was thinking Firebird but Sunbird sounded better. o.o Even if a Sunbird is a care. Is a Firebird a car? *Can't remember* I know there's a Thunderbird...*Shrugs* Anywho, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Devlinn Reiko- :) I couldn't think of a good bird to put in for Kai so I chose my favorite. I love crows 3 ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
StarryNightObsession- This is -the- best review I've ever gotten. ;.; Once more, I'm not sure what to say. :) I don't respond to praise well. I'm not all that good with words when it comes to thanking people. But thank you -VERY- much. O.o I almost got mad at my sister because she was trying to talk to me when I was reading your review. But, anyway, it made me feel good and I thank you. See :) I'm having trouble expressing my emotions. I better shut up before I hurt myself. *Big hug* Thank you SO much for that review! 33  
  
Ashla- XD I think Kai would be mad at the kitty if that happened. Lmao. Anywho- Thankies for the review!  
  
FORFIRITH-on-a-sugar-high- ^.^ Yay! Thankies for reviewing!  
  
I WILL type HoW today. I WILL I WILL I WILL. o.o Yeah. I will. The race probably already started but I want to finish this before I go down and watch a bit of it. Where are we at...oh, right. Martinsville, VA. Merf. *Really wants to type HoW but wants to type this too. :) Hey. I get to have fun with poor Kai who's already loving Rei and Rei who thinks he loves Kai but isn't sure. *Snickers*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kenny  
  
The sound of Tyson's whinny caught Rei's attention and he looked back. Where had the other gone. "Wait, Kai." Rei said, slightly tightening his hold on Kai's waist due to his worry. "Where's Tyson?" Rei asked.  
  
Kai stopped, turning around and looking in the direction they had come. "Max? Did Tyson leave?" Kai asked the young Centaur.  
  
"He said he was going to wander a bit." Max said. "Why?"  
  
Kai looked at Rei. "I heard him whinny." Rei said.   
  
Growling in annoyance, Kai started off at a quick trot. Max followed them, looking anxious now. Drigger wasn't around to follow. He'd gone off hunting. Soon enough, they found Tyson. He was rearing on his hind legs in order to keep the rope around his neck from choking him.  
  
Max called out to him and rushed forward. But he was too short to reach the rope even when he reared. "Hang on. Let me shoot it." Rei said. Thought Kai could easily reach the rope, he didn't want to have to make Rei get off and get back on. Rei found Kai's satchel and easily withdrew his bow and an arrow from it. Once the arrow was in place, Kai turned so Rei had a clear shot at the rope. Rei aimed and shot the arrow. In an instant, Tyson was back on his four hooves and yanking the rope off.  
  
"Thanks, Rei." Tyson said, rubbing his throat.  
  
"Sure." Rei looked up at the arrow lodged in the tree. No point in trying to get it out. Rei returned the bow to the little satchel and closed it.  
  
"How did you get yourself stuck in that, Tyson?" Max asked, stepping closer and looking extremely concerned. Kai couldn't help but smile. Rei seemed to know what Max felt for Tyson because he smiled as well.  
  
"It's not like it was there and I walked into it. It dropped on me. -Someone- dropped it on me." Tyson responded.  
  
"Forget it. He's fine now. We have to keep going." Kai said, turning and trotting back to where they had been before. Once there, he slowed to a walk. Tyson and Max walked behind him.  
  
"Where do you think your friend is supposed to be, Kai?" Rei asked him after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"At this time of year, she should be at the ocean." Kai said. "I really am hoping that she didn't change her course again." Kai sighed.  
  
"Does she change it often?" Rei asked, yawning after he'd spoken. He was -so- tired.  
  
"Every ten years or so but she'll do it early if one of her sides wants her to." Kai answered. Rei rested his cheek against Kai's warm shoulder, nodding.  
  
Kai ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down before speaking again. "Here second female side, Myth, is the one who likes to change the course early but she rarely comes out. If she has come out lately, then we probably wont be able to find her as easy as I'd like." Kai said.  
  
"Do you make it a habit of knowing her course?" Rei asked, half-asleep due to being tired. And the warmth of Kai's flesh wasn't helping him any in trying to stay awake.  
  
"Yes. I can never tell when I'll have a question for her." Kai responded.  
  
As silence fell, Rei started to wonder why the darkness no longer bothered him. He'd been thinking before that it should frighten him even more since he was in a strange place. But it didn't. -Maybe it's Kai...Maybe he makes me feel safer...- Rei thought. After rolling that idea over in his mind for a moment, he thought of something else. -Why is it that I'm enjoying Kai's company so much? It feels good to be this close to him and I've never slept better than I slept last night. I wasn't even comfortable but I slept extremely well. It wasn't Drigger. Drigger's always with me.- After that, Rei made up his mind...He wanted to know if Kai was his true mate. He didn't really care if it was his only chance to use the power. He wanted to know. I -needed- to know. Taking a deep breath, Rei closed his eyes.   
  
Rei had forgotten that the ability took up all of his strength until Kai's voice woke him up. He'd fallen asleep right after he'd used the ability and, by the time he was awake again, Drigger had returned and they were preparing to stop and rest.  
  
Has Rei lifted his head from Kai's back, he remembered the results of his using the ability. Kai -was- his true mate. Knowing this caused Rei to wonder if Kai knew that they were true mates.  
  
When Kai stopped, Rei slid reluctantly off of his shire back, landing on his good leg and limping over to the stream to sit down and drink. -What's on your mind?- Drigger asked through mind-speech as he crouched beside Rei to drink.  
  
Rei, startled out of his thoughts, looked over at Drigger. -Oh...Well...Uhm...-  
  
-You used it, didn't you?- Drigger asked, flashing him a fanged grin.  
  
-How do you...-  
  
-I can tell. And elf's eyes shine more once they find their true mate. And your energy is completely drained. Not many elf-abilities can do that...Anyway...How do you feel about it?-  
  
-It's hard to say. I think I kind of already knew. I love him, I really do. I just don't think I was ready to admit it to myself until I was sure...Drigger...?-  
  
-Yes?-  
  
-Is there anyway for Centaurs to know who their true mate is?-  
  
-Centaurs know their true mates by just seeing them. Though it takes longer for some. Like Tyson. Max already figured out that he and Tyson are true mates but Tyson hasn't yet.-  
  
-Then...does Kai know?-  
  
-Yes, he does.- Drigger smiled again and Rei glanced back at Kai. The warrior was watching the owls lead the other, non-nocturnal birds into the trees.  
  
Knowing this, Rei started to think back on some of Kai's actions the day before. He recalled Kai sighing when Rei had rested his head on the Centaur's leg. And he thought he remembered Kai taking an unusually deep breath when Rei had shivered as well.  
  
-I want to tell him I know as well, but I'm not sure how.- Rei told Drigger, dipping a hand in the cold stream and watching the water rush around his hand.  
  
-I could tell him you know, if you'd like.- Drigger offered, moving into a sitting position.  
  
-That'd be easier...Would you?-  
  
-Sure.- Drigger stood, rubbed his head against Rei's cheek, and turned to go talk to Kai.  
  
  
  
Kai glanced down when he noticed Drigger approaching. "Hey...  
  
"You're missing them, aren't you?" Drigger asked, looking up at the birds in the trees above them.  
  
"Yeah..." Kai ran a hand through his hair again, closing his eyes. "And I wonder why the elves did with them...I don't think they would hurt them. They're light creatures. They aren't like that..."  
  
"He knows, Kai..." Drigger murmured.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and blinked at Drigger. "You lost me." Kai said.  
  
"Rei knows you're true mates." Drigger elaborated.  
  
Kai inhaled sharply and looked at Rei. "He used the ability then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kai wasn't really sure what to say now. Drigger seemed to notice that he was at a loss for words and he smiled. "He wasn't sure how to tell you himself so I offered to tell you. Now. I'm going to go see what Tyson and Max are up to. You ought to go talk to him." Drigger trotted off, flicking Kai's legs with his tail as he left. Sighing, Kai joined Rei at the stream, laying down with on front leg tucked under him and the other stretched out before him.  
  
"Where'd Drigger go?" Rei asked. He was tossing rocks into the water now, needing to keep his hands occupied.  
  
"Looking for Tyson and Max." Kai answered. After a long pause, Rei spoke.  
  
"This feels really awkward." Rei murmured.  
  
Kai smiled wearily. "Yeah. It does." Kai answered.  
  
"I hate it when I don't really know what to say." Rei said, looking up at Kai. Kai's weary smile became a bit stronger when it was directed at Rei.  
  
"Nui. Me, too."[1] Kai said as Rei carefully stood up. "Careful." Kai said, looking worried.  
  
"Hey, I can walk at least a bit." Rei protested only a moment before he stumbled in an attempt to walk towards Kai. Kai caught him, raising an eyebrow. "Shut up."  
  
"I didn't even get a chance to say anything."  
  
"So? You were going to." Rei muttered. Kai smiled again, standing up while still supporting Rei.  
  
"Maybe I was."  
  
"You were." Rei said, resting his forehead on Kai's chest. "Ow."  
  
"You shouldn't be walking at all, Rei." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Rei responded, lifting his head and glaring at Kai. "Which means you're going to have to carry me everywhere."  
  
"I'm not complaining." Kai said.  
  
Rei smiled. "Obviously." Rei yawned again as he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck.  
  
"Still tired?" Kai asked, tightening his hold on Rei's waist.  
  
"Mmm...yeah...Just a bit..."  
  
"Right. Just a bit." Kai shook his head, smiling at Rei. The elf's golden eyes were half closed and he was smiling lazily. Kai couldn't resist anymore. Pulling Rei closer, he kissed him.  
  
When the two pulled apart, Rei was fully awake. "Okay. I don't think I'm tired anymore." Rei said. Kai smiled at him, shaking his head.  
  
"Rei." Someone said, emerging from the forest. Rei and Kai looked over at the elf and his deer companion.  
  
"Kenny!" Rei was surprised. Kai loosened his hold on Rei, allowing him to move away from Kai and towards Kenny. But Rei couldn't go more than a few steps without stumbling. The moment he stumbled, Kai was by his side again. Rei leaned against Kai's side and Kenny came closer.  
  
"Dizzi and I have been looking for you since we found out that you'd been injured..." Kenny said, glancing warily at Kai before looking back to Rei. "After seeing what'd happened at the Centaur village, we had a feeling you'd probably left. So we tried to think of which direction you might go. After a while, we decided to try and follow the river. Which is how we found your arrow. So we just followed the river here." Kenny told Rei.  
  
"I see...Kai..." Rei looked up at his mate who returned his gaze. "Drigger and the other haven't returned yet. Could you go find them?" Rei asked. Kai nodded, helping Rei to sit on a large boulder before trotting off to look for their other three companions.  
  
"Why are you fleeing with Centaurs, Rei? They're dangerous." Kenny said, sitting down beside Rei.  
  
"You're wrong, Kenny. The Elders and the other Warriors are dangerous. The women and the young Centaurs are not like the Elders and Warriors. And neither is Kai. We fled together because it wasn't just me that the Centaurs wanted dead. They're angry with Kai as well. For helping me and hating the Elders."  
  
"How did you get injured, Rei?"  
  
"I was helping them fight the dark wolves that attacked. I was attacked by one of them." Rei told him.  
  
"Please don't tell me you've been walking this whole time." Kenny sounded concerned more than angry now.  
  
"I haven't. I've been riding on Kai's back." Rei responded.  
  
"You really trust him, don't you?" Kenny asked. Before Rei could respond, Kai, Drigger, Tyson, and Max came out from the forest in a hurry. Kai stopped before Rei and knelt down.   
  
"Get on. We have to go. The warriors are tracking us with dark wolves." Kai said.  
  
Rei hurried to get on Kai's back and Kai stood. "Can you keep up with us?" Kai asked Kenny.   
  
"I can ride Dizzi." Kenny responded, his tone not as icy as it normally would have been when speaking to Centaurs.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Dizzi." Kai said, nodding to her. She nodded in return as Kenny mounted her. Rei wrapped his arms around Kai's waist as the Centaur shot off after Drigger, Tyson, and Max. Dizzi followed behind, only a few paces behind. She wasn't as fast as Kai but she had almost as much stamina as he did.   
  
"How did they get the dark wolves to help them?" Rei asked.  
  
"They've allowed whatever it is that the Elders have been worried about to take over them. Not even the Elders have control over the Warriors now. I almost feel sorry for them..." Kai muttered.  
  
"Then why are they after us?" Rei asked.  
  
Kai didn't really want to answer that.  
  
o.o Omg. That was a long one. I don't even have time to write the next HoW chapter before the library opens. I'll have to type it past that time and go to the library a bit late. *Shrug* Oh, well. ^.^ I had lots of fun with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, too. But, aren't you mad? Kenny has SUCH bad timing ;.; And then the whole tracking thing. No time for Kai and Rei to kiss some more XD Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Later!  
  
[1] Nui  
  
(New-ay)   
  
Yes 


End file.
